Magic Is Just Science We Don't Understand
by Alyx Leon
Summary: A series of Thor/Bruce one-shots. T just in case. Might be bumped up to M at a later time.


**This is fluff. Not gonna lie. I was in a Thruce mood and couldn't find nearly as many fics as I wanted for the couple so I decided to write my own. **_**Very little**_** editing and revision was done to this. I wrote this in one sitting in an hour or two I believe while texting. If there are any mistakes in it then I apologize. Enjoy the Thor/Bruce fluff :)**

It started off with a simple sentence. "I admire you, Dr. Banner." He had spoken with his usual smile, the combination of words and facial expression making Bruce stop what he was doing and look to the god of thunder who was leaning against one of the tables in the lab Tony let him use whenever he wanted. The doctor frowned in confusion and asked the blond to explain what he meant, truly not seeing anything in himself that someone such as Thor could admire.

Thor merely grinned, his entire face showing his emotion. "I admire you greatly. Your intellect, your kind gentle spirit, your control," he said easily with bright eyes that stayed on the shorter male.

Bruce gave a soft laugh as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the vials he had been inspecting earlier. "Thank you I guess but..." he shrugged slightly, holding a vial up and looking at its contents through his glasses, "Tony's quite a bit smarter than me. You've seen his suit." He lowered the vial then grabbed the second and held it up to the light as he had with the first. "Steve definitely has a better heart and much gentler spirit than me. You know that man will give you the shirt off his back if you needed it and he doesn't have the same temper problems as me." His brows furrowed as his eyes moved back and forth between the two vials before he placed them back in the rack and stepped to the side of the table where the notes he'd been taking were. "And Clint and Natasha? They're spies, Thor. Damned good ones. Both probably have more control and focus than I could ever dream of having," he said with another shrug, his hand jotting down some notes of the two vials he had observed. A sigh escaped him as he looked over the other things he'd written of the two samples of blood. "Despite whatever admirable qualities you think you can find in me, Thor, there are plenty of people out there who have better and are better," he said, giving his humorless laugh.

A frown marred the blond god's generally happy features as he looked at Bruce, having watched him the entire time he'd spoken; he noted how his shoulders seemed to fall even more under that invisible weight that the doctor always carried. "You are not accustomed to receiving praise," he stated more than asked.

A small smile formed on Bruce's lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Someone who can turn into a giant raging green monster usually doesn't receive much praise besides for not destroying a home or car or anything really." He picked up the vials again and held them up to the light once more to double check his findings before he gave a soft sigh that Thor easily heard. He caught how Bruce looked even more tired than he usual and how disappointment laced his hushed sigh and words. "It's not something to be expected either."

Thor's frown deepened at what was said and he stood fully to walk over to Bruce, not liking the air of sadness that surrounded the doctor. Bruce's shoulder's slumped as he picked up another pair of vials that no doubt carried his blood and repeated his earlier actions. It didn't take much for Thor to figure out that whatever Bruce wanted to happen to the blood wasn't happening. "Bruce," he said and stepped in front of the elder looking man to stop him from writing down some more notes.

Reluctant to turn away from his experiment, Bruce looked up at him with raised brows. "Yes, Thor? I have work that I need to finish," he said in a tone that told the god that he was losing some of his patience.

"Do not ever doubt my words. I said _you_ are intellegent and that _you_ are kind and gentle in spirit and heart. That _you_ have great control. I know what strengths my friends have so yes, I know Tony is smart, Steve is kind, and both Clint and Natasha have the focus and control like that of the mighty warriors in Asgard but _you,_ Bruce Banner, have all that and more. I dislike that you cannot see any of the great things that are in you, that there is much more inside of you besides that which you struggle so hard to maintain locked up," Thor's words were spoken with ferver, blue eyes locking with brown and never leaving them as he placed a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder.

The gamma radiation specialist seemed at a loss for words and found he could only stare at the god, entranced by his gaze. He felt his heart rate begin to speed up at the close proximity of the blond though not to a dangerous level. Bruce felt the heat from Thor's hand seep into him and warm his entire body, every part of his being highly attuned to the god that he hadn't thought actually existed a few months ago. "Thor..." was all he said, the word almost a whisper when he finally found his voice again.

Thor's eyes flickered down to the mouth that had said his name, watching his lips with an expression that could only be described as longing. Slowly, worried that he would scare off the doctor if he moved too fast, he leaned down and pressed his lips in a chaste kiss against Bruce's. He only meant to hold their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back but was pleasantly surprised when he found Bruce was kissing him back.

The action was small; it was a simple pressing of his lips against Thor's but yes, Bruce was kissing the thunder god back. It wasn't a long, heated, passionate kiss. No, it was a gentle, tentative touching of lips that was meant to be gentle and explorative. In those brief seconds that the kiss lasted, Thor had moved both of his hands to the other's arms in a tender hold and Bruce's hands had somehow found themselves on the blond's hips.

When the two pulled away from the kiss but not the other's embrace, JARVIS announced that someone was approaching the room. With great regret, both men let their hands fall away to their sides before resuming what they had been doing before Thor had interrupted Bruce's research with his statement.

Not even a minute later, a frustrated Steve Rogers entered the room, asking if either of them had seen where Tony hid his shield. Apparently, earlier in the day, the billionaire had declared they were going to play hide-n-seek with Cap's shield and had actually gone through with hiding Captain America's shields. Steve received no's from them and he left with a thank you as he shook his head, obviously irritated with Tony.

A small smile graced Bruce's lips as he glanced up at Thor. "I don't think Tony was being very intelligent when he stole Steve's shield."

A soft chuckle rumbled through the god and he grinned. "I don't think Steve's going to be very kind and gentle when he finds Mr. Stark and his shield."

**So...what'd y'all think? You know the drill :p Reviews are always appreciated and help me greatly. Hope y'all enjoyed my ThunderScience fic. I was half asleep when I wrote it. I might write more later on as a possible continuation. Depends on how this gets received.**


End file.
